Truth
by Elphaba-WWW
Summary: Dorothy is helping Glinda when she finds a photo with the two last women she thought she would ever see together. Involves more of a storyline after Dorothy leaves, drama, angst, romance. Fiyeraba, Slight Gelphie, post-melting.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry for disappearing off the face of the Earth D:  
Sorry if Glinda is OOC, but it's amazing what grief can do to people.**

Glinda looked out over the crowded streets of the Emerald City from her balcony, the happy chanting rose to her.

"No one mourns the Wicked!"  
"No one cries; they won't return!"

Glinda ran back into her room and slammed the double doors to the balcony shut in frustration; those people had no right… no way to know what she felt. She walked over her desk and sat down pulling out one of the drawers. Her hand danced through the countless documents and photos from Shiz. She pulled out one with her and Elphaba in the Emerald City.

A scuttling sound echoed up the hallway to her room. Glinda's eyes widened when she realized the door was open, she rushed to put the photos back but was toppled over along with the photos and documents when a black fuzz ball called Toto bumped into the chair unbalancing her.

"Oh, Lady Glinda I'm so sorry!" Glinda banged her head on the floor in annoyance at the girl, she knew who it was.

"It's alright." Glinda sighed beginning to pick up her old things, hoping Dorothy wouldn't see them.

"Oh, let me, please!" Dorothy rushed forward, beginning to pick up papers not giving a second thought. Thankfully Glinda had already gotten most of the pictures put away- all but one. Dorothy reached for the small square of paper and turned it over, almost overlooking it, but it caught her attention when she saw the two girls in it.

One had short blonde bouncy hair and was wearing a sun dress. She recognized Glinda immediately, the smile she wore was so real and well… happy, she could tell the first time she had met her and from then that her smiles meant nothing. But the second girl is why she really looked back. She wore an ordinary black dress, if not old fashioned in her opinion. Dark brunette hair cascaded down her shoulders and around her chocolate eyes messily. A tall black hat was perched on her head. On her face was an expression of pure joy and excitement. But what stood out the most was her skin, _green_. Dorothy's breath caught. The two girl were leaning on each other, Glinda's head on the others shoulder, they looked so happy together, two friends.

Glinda wondered why the girl stopped and turned to her, eyes widening when she the picture in her hands.

"Give that to me!" Glinda snapped in annoyance snatching away the photo and shoving into the drawer.

Dorothy managed to stutter after a while,

"She was your friend wasn't she."

Glinda sighed, she knew it wasn't a question it was a statement. This girl of 10 years old figured it out when everyone was blind, even those who had gone to Shiz with Elphaba had forgotten, or were dead. Glinda was cursed to die alone and old when she watched her friends die.

FLASHBACK:

_Glinda screamed, and sat up in her bed, sweating slightly. Immediately Elphaba was at her side leaning over like a sister. She trailed the hair away from Glinda's face. Thunder shook the building causing Glinda to yelp again. "What's wrong?" Elphaba asked with rare concern that was only left for Glinda when they were alone.  
"The thunder, I know, I know don't look at me like that. I just never got used to it." Glinda pouted. Elphaba smiled and sat on her bed putting her arm around Glinda. "It's alright, I'm here, and I'll always be here." Glinda smiled again before drifting off into sweet oblivion, "Elphie?" "Yes, Glin?"  
"I'm glad that you're my friend."_

"Yes." She answered the girl, almost in a hushed whisper.

But friend was an understatement, best friend, _sister_. Fiyero once said how lucky we were that we were all friends. But it was her and Glinda, who were the lucky ones.

**Hope that makes up for my absence! Should this be a multi chapter or one-shot? Let me know and please review!**

**Elphie your WWW**


	2. Chapter 2

Dorothy looked at her for a moment in astonishment. "Who else knows?"

Glinda blinked, "They're all dead, or gone."

"Can you tell me about… her?" Glinda sighed, "I suppose I could you're leaving anyway, what's the harm?"

"She was the best friend I ever had; she was smart, strong and independent. Everything I wasn't and wanted to be. Her name was Elphaba, yes she had a name. She was sarcastic and guarded, deep down she was a really good person, we had a good group of friends. We called ourselves the Charmed Circle."

"Who were they, and what happened?"

Glinda expected not to be able to answer, that she would dissolve into tears. But she didn't.

"Crope, Tibbett, Mila, Pfannee, Shenshen, Nessarose –the one you know as the Wicked Witch of the East- Boq, Fiyero, Elphaba and I we were all friends, even if some were wary of Elphaba at first. What happened? More like what didn't happen, Elphaba got called to the Wizard and…"

Glinda continued the story almost starting to cry as she told her how Elphaba had left.

Dorothy listened in interest, even if she didn't understand. Guilt flickered in her, this women, Elphaba had had a life, a family, a lover. She had killed her without a second thought. She almost missed the ending, until she saw Glinda's wistful and tear streaked face. She couldn't help herself anymore, she started to bawl, letting the guilt take her over. Glinda's head snapped up in confusion at the girl.

"What's wrong?" She said, instinctively putting her hand on the child's shoulder, and moving closer to her.

"It-it's just the way you talked about her, when you told me about Miss Elphaba; I realized I had killed someone who was really trying to help people! I'm so sorry Lady Glinda!" Dorothy exclaimed, attempting to wipe away her tears on her gingham dress.

Glinda's heart shattered, this little girl had been brought into Oz, completely unaware of the true horrors of the place, and at the same time gotten three of her best friends killed, all because of Glinda.

"_Use her sister."_

If she could take that one sentence back she would, it would save her so much grief and the others might be with her today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you ComingAndGoingByBubble, xXStefyXx for reviewing. :) People here are always so nice and encouraging. **

Dorothy was to leave later in the day, with proper arrangements. The Lion had gone back to the forest to claim his place as King, the Tin Wood man remained with Glinda, watching her every move making sure she was alright, and the Scarecrow had gone off somewhere, disappearing. Possibly preaching his new knowledge.

Glinda helped Dorothy with her plaited pigtails, tying them up in the ribbon. "Just remember, click your heels together three times and say, _there's no place like home_." Dorothy nodded obediently.

Dorothy stood on the podium, watching the Wizard's balloon float away. Glinda had warned her not to get into it, so she had jumped out at the last minute. She turned back to the crowd and waved, saying her goodbyes; it was odd only the Tin man was there to see her off but she got over it.

Dorothy repeated the words Lady Glinda had told her and clicked her heels together, when her vision started to blur she noticed a figure in a black cloak look up, a green nose poked out as she mouthed something that looked like, "_Thank you." _ Of course, Dorothy knew who it was but would never get the opportunity to tell Glinda.

.:Oz:.

Fiyero leapt up from his chair onto his straw, when he heard the sound of crunching leaves beneath feet. He ran to the door and swung it open.

"Oh, Fae you worried me so much-" But it wasn't her, a squad of Gale Force soldiers stood outside, one held up a torch, not supply light but as a weapon. The leader of the group stepped forward menacingly.

"We know who you are, _Scarecrow_. Come with us now to Lady Glinda and no one else has to know." It was the new captain, he remembered him being one of the upper ranking officers.

"Take me to her, then." Fiyero said, they didn't know but he would have the upper hand when they got to her. They laughed at the fact he was giving in so easily, they made him turn to look as the soldier who was holding the torch tossed it through one of the windows, shattering the glass and setting the house ablaze. He could almost feel the heat licking at his face but the only thing on his mind was that he hoped Elphaba was safe.

.:Oz:.

Elphaba flew back to the house on the broom, almost bursting with excitement; she could tell Fiyero she was right, that no matter what Glinda would probably end up telling someone. Her heart plummeted when she saw the fire.

"Fiyero!" She screamed, her magick flared, the fire was immediately put out, smoke still coming up in wisps. She searched the charred remains for any sign of Fiyero but found none, relief overcame her. Perhaps he had gotten away. The joy was short lived though. Where the kitchen now stood, burnt was a charred hand held brown cone, she picked it off, burnt pieces flaking off, wiping off some of the soot she read the letters.

GF, the G wrapped intricately around the F. Rage filled her body, they did this in her fist she smashed the remains of the torch and summoned her broom, taking off towards the Emerald City, her cloak flowing around her, with a look so fierce in her eyes it would paralyze and Gale Force members she came upon.

**Well, I'm kind of taking this in a different direction; tell me if you still like it. This chapter was sort of filler, that's why it was so short. Does anyone know how long it takes for Dee to respond to fan letters? It seems the average response in general for people is 4 months.**

**Elphie your WWW**


	4. Chapter 4

**The reason Glinda told Dorothy not to get in the balloon is that she didn't trust the Wizard, because he was a very old dumb man that had manipulated the rest of Oz to think her best friend was wicked. **

Glinda heard scuffling downstairs following the slam of the door and strangles yelp. Carefully closing the door behind her she wandered downstairs to see what was happening. Proudly the new captain stood before her, brandishing a burned out torch in one hand, the other straight by his side. Behind him kneeled a figure, two guards around him, hunched over with burn marks on the side of his clothes, a conical hat covered his head and cast a shadow over his face.

"M'Lady, after further investigation and such, we were able to conclude that this Scarecrow before you is the Vinkun Prince Fiyero Tiggular, traitor to Oz."

Speechlessness overcame Glinda, she moved her mouth a few times but no words came out.

"How can you be so sure? We cannot rush to conclusions, Captain." She managed, eyes fixated on the hunched figure.

"As I said before, no trace of his body was ever found, we checked the site again, it was said a girl, Dorothy, was seen traveling with him. Also we have a witness, the Tin man claimed that before he was cursed that he had knew him in school, as Fiyero Tiggular with many of the same attributes. And it seems," The Captain said, grabbing Fiyero by the shoulder and hauling him up effortlessly, "That these clothes are an odd, tattered type of uniform similar to mine."

"Stand up, Scarecrow." She refused to address him anything other than that till she could be sure.

The figure straightened, ripping free from the Captain's hand. His eyes met Glinda's, suddenly her voice caught in her throat. Sapphire blue eyes met emerald green eyes; no one else would've been able to understand what passed between them through the simple glance.

_I'm sorry. _Fiyero's eyes flashed with painted guilt.

_It's okay… it's just, I don't…_

_Get them out of here, we need to talk. In your room would be best. _

Glinda understood, she remembered the nights before the engagement when Fiyero would come to her room and comfort her over her roommate, where she could've gone. Fiyero would always tell her that Elphaba was doing something she loved and cared about. But she could always see the pain in his eyes. She knew back then that he didn't love her, she was just too blind. Their most important conversations always happened in her quarters.

"Gentlemen," She directed to the Soldiers, who saluted at being addressed, "I'd like to have some time alone with Master Tiggular." The guards left with the Captain giving Glinda a short bow, glancing warily at Fiyero. Glinda and Fiyero walked in silence to her room, finally when they arrived she closed the door behind them, locking it.

"You better have a damn good explanation, Fiyero." Fiyero smiled sadly and began his story; leaving out the fact his beloved Fae was alive to save Glinda the grief.

.:Oz:.

It occurred to Elphaba that while she was flying that she was supposed to be dead to the rest of Oz, she didn't even know why they had taken Fiyero, or burned down the house. Was it because they knew of her, and was determined to hurt Fiyero somehow? No, it couldn't be or they would've waited for her themselves.

She knew they would take him to the palace; it was the Gale Force after all. The important criminals got an immediate audience with the person in highest power they had available, and they knew what had happened between Glinda and Fiyero, with him running off with Elphaba. Surely they would be so cruel to make him look into her eyes again, her being his condemner.

She flew to the window of Glinda's room as she had done so many times before to check on the blonde, she would've flown past if she hadn't seen Glinda crying into Fiyero's lap, awkwardly trying to comfort her he rubbed her back soothingly. At that moment Fiyero looked up and saw Elphaba. He looked around in alarm.

"_I'm fine, get out of here!" _He mouthed, ceasing the rubbing of Glinda's back to make a shooing motion.

Elphaba was about to protest when a deafening bang filled the air, followed by blinding numbness and the sensation of slowly falling through the air.

**MWHAHAHAHA.**

**Elphie your WWW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, it's true. I made Elphaba get shot. MWHAHHAHAHHAHA. :) What, I like cliffhangers? Thank you for the lovely reviews :) You all made me smile, and even laugh. **

Glinda looked up when Fiyero ceased the rubbing of her back when she heard the first gun shot.

"What was that- Fiyero?" She looked up at Fiyero, who had fear written all over his painted face.

She was about to ask again when she heard another bang.

"NO!" Roared Fiyero, scrambling to get up. His straw legs weakly supporting him. Glinda caught him and helped him up, covering his mouth with her hand. She quickly guided him into a hidden room downstairs, despite Fiyero's desperate struggle. Glinda shoved him into the dark room and followed, locking the door, leaving them in almost complete darkness. She put a finger over her mouth, as to quiet him down and slowly removed her hand.

"Glinda, what is wrong with you? Let me out, I have to help her!" He hissed to her.

"Shut up! Wait, who?"

"Elphaba!"

"She's dead, stop this nonsense."

"No! Let me out, I'll prove it to you, I promise. Please Glinda; I need to go to her!" Fiyero pleaded with her. Glinda had never seen him so desperate; perhaps his 'brain' was still muddled. But the note in his voice was so convincing that she listened to him.

"Okay, we'll go but if you do anything stupid I'll bring you back here!" Fiyero nodded vigorously as she opened the door and looked both ways. She grabbed Fiyero by the hand and led him out into the courtyard. Nothing could've prepared her for what she saw, in front of them laid sprawled out on the ground was Elphaba. Her hair messily covered her face and her limbs were spread at odd angles. Blood poured from a shot in her abdomen. Glinda let out a strangled cry as Fiyero rushed to Elphaba's side.

A crowd had already begun to gather around, guards stood by, guns trained on her heart.

"Oh, Elphaba I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Fiyero whispered, burying his face into her hair.

Elphaba shifted and looked up to Fiyero and caressed his face. She then turned to Glinda's direction- their eyes met.

"Glin… I'm so sorry." Glinda immediately raced to her friend's side after that and attempted to stop the bleeding with her sash.

"No, Elphaba it's okay… We'll get out of this and everything will work out. Just stay with me, please." Glinda bit her tongue to prevent herself from crying. She was aware of everyone's eyes on her, for her sudden compassion of the thought to be late Wicked Witch, she ignored them.

"Glinda," Elphaba hissed in pain, "Don't, and please just accept my apology. I thought it would be better if you thought I was gone." Her breathing became shallower.

"Of course I do, Elphie… Don't close your eyes! Come on, Elphie look at me, please!" A sob escaped Glinda's throat. She felt Fiyero's arms around her as she helped her up.

"Glinda…"

"NO!"

"She's gone." He said simply, looking sadly at his loves body.

Numbness fell over Glinda like a sick type of sleep. She felt as if she were dreaming and that she would wake up any moment now and she would see Elphaba on the other side of her, telling her they had to get ready for school.

"No, she'll wake up and I'll be the one to tell her it's time to go to school." Glinda knew the reality though. She had seen her friend again, for a second she had another opportunity to save her, and she failed yet again.

"Don't do this to yourself, she's gone. Glinda, Fae's dead."

**Not the end.  
Oh Lurline, please don't kill me! *Cowers* Review if you want to know what's next! **

**Elphie, your very frightened for her life WWW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess what? No one dies this chapter! *Happy dance* Thank you for your wonderful reviews:**

**Failey: Everyone, blame her! She gave me the idea to murder Elphaba! No just kidding :)**

**xXStefyXx: I laughed so hard, I can imagine it now, GO AND HUNT HER, AND FIND HER AND KILL HER. Though I am slightly frightened o.o**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: I only take death threats and coupons. **

**ComingAndGoingByBubble: What? You get to torture Glinda and I can't even kill Elphaba? Okay…**

**Also thank you everyone else who reviewed, Angel of Darkness 1214, ASiansuccessor2012, Happy3611, and Eriphabottackson! **

Guards escorted Glinda back to the palace and she was immediately treated for hallucinations, allowing Fiyero to stay because she had insisted to leave him with her, free of charge. She had explained that they had once been friends in college and that she forgave him for leaving her for the Witch. All of it was true of course. The Captain had said he would still be watched for a while, and Glinda agreed. The Captain silently hoped that this was a hallucination along with the sudden taking to the Witch.

Glinda was checked for fever and said she was fine. The doctors had released her for a promise to rest.

Glinda would, later though. She and Fiyero rushed up stairs to her balcony. To watch as Elphaba's body was loaded into a carriage.

"Where are you taking her?" Glinda had asked the Captain.

"Anywhere they'll take her." Is all he had replied.

Fiyero put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She turned into his straw filled chest and started to cry.

"I hate this." He finally said.

"What?" She lifted her head an inch to look up at him.

"Not being able to grieve properly, or cry at least. Of course I don't blame her for it. She saved me." He quickly added.

"You don't regret a thing?"

"I don't regret a thing at all." He murmured, stroking Glinda's hair.

.:Oz:.

The guards stood by the carriage while the Captain took the grave digger to the body.

"Why don't you think I'd bury 'er, any business is business. What makes yous so concerned I won't accept?" The old man said with a heavy accent.

The Captain just huffed as he helped his men lower the Witch's body onto a cot.

"This is why. Look, Sir we don't have much time a few citizens saw and we'll soon have to make up an excuse for… this. Why she was alive."

The grave digger, Maalry, took off his hat and scratched his head.

.:Oz:.

Elphaba was aware for a stinging pain in her abdomen, but not much else. Slowly bits and pieces came back together as she remembered what had happened. A gun shot, a second from panic, which had luckily missed, or she would be dead right now. Fiyero's voice, laced with concern. _Glinda's voice. _

_But didn't she die? _Elphaba thought of herself.

She remembered the light too vividly for someone who may consider themselves an atheist, she remembered her mother's voice saying something along the lines of, '_Not… her time *mumble mumble* She deserves more.' _

Immediately it felt as if Elphaba were struck on the back of her head with something heavy and metal, perhaps the flat of a sword.

That now brought her to this place. Her eyes flew open at the voice of others. Tilting her head slightly she looked to see the Captain, and what she guessed, the owner of this 'fine' graveyard.

She stood up and leaned against the carriage.

"Excuse me, fine gentlemen but I suppose you wouldn't mind telling me where you've taken me?" A smirk slid onto her face at their reactions and expressions, the two guards by her had fainted, Maalry held up his shovel in defense, and the Captain struggled for his pistol, dropping it on the ground.

Elphaba lunged for the gun and grabbed her abdomen in pain at the sudden movement. She picked it up and threw it into the misty woods.

"I have my Magic, you have nothing." She pointed out when the Captain remained silent. He grit his teeth, going over the options.

"The Emerald City is that way, a few miles."

"Thank you." She said with a dismissive wave, which put the men to sleep, allowing her getaway into the night.

**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WOULD KILL HER. Lurline, I would never live with myself, even if it just is a story. She's my IDOL. **

**Elphie your **_**Wicked **_**Witch of the West**


	7. Chapter 7

**No real excuses for being so late on updating but Finales, I'm so sorry. But remember when you're out of school soon, I still have three weeks :P**

**Thank you Maddy-Fae for that little promo! I also **_**highly **_**recommend her stories, she's a great writer. Made to be Broken, Love is all you need, and Yero my Hero are some personal favorites!**

**Thank you reviewers, I love you! *Hugs for all!* **

Elphaba walked through the forest, following the captain's directions. It had been a day, judging by the position of the sun. She was aware that the captain may have been lying. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to last without any provisions. Slowly the pain in her abdomen began to return, the adrenaline was finally starting to wear off from earlier.

Elphaba didn't notice how tired she was until she stumbled the first time into a plant that was foreign to her, even though all her experience usually helped her. Elphaba attempted to get up with the thorny plant ripping her dress. The stabbing pain when combined with the pain in her abdomen caused her to make a sharp intake of breath. Suddenly she felt dizziness, and the one thing flashed in her mind.

She did know what the plant was.

The Gillikin Stinging Nettle, it was poisonous and caused hallucinations that could put even the strongest Arjiki warrior to sleep for possibly days.

_Maybe just a bit of rest will help… _she thought.

_No!_ One bit of her screamed in resistance.But there was no use fighting it, Elphaba managed to drag herself one more foot before slipping into unconsciousness.

.:Oz:.

Glinda tried to sleep- she really did. Even with Fiyero lying beside her (to offer comfort to one another in their moment of grief) seemed strange to her, it was no longer the same. She had never really loved him, she realized that now. He was more like a brother.

"Hey, are you okay?" Fiyero's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I thought you were asleep." Glinda said hoarsely.

Fiyero wiped away her tears with his cloth hands. "I miss her too… I just can't believe… that after all this, this is how she would go." He sighed and sat up, looking around aimlessly.

"What are we going to do now, Fifi?" Fiyero had to smile a little at this; he hadn't heard the annoying, if not the after-a-while infuriating name since their college days.

"I don't know Glin. Whatever seems best, whatever will get us through I guess."

Glinda opened her mouth to protest. Nothing would, or could, get them through this. There was only one Elphaba, one Emerald Beauty, the one person who had changed her life and very existence forever, now just… gone. She wanted to tell him nothing could make it okay, that it was over for them all. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Perhaps it was the one bit of her that still held hope of any happiness.

.:Oz:.

When Elphaba woke up she wasn't sure what day it was, the time, or even where she was. She took one look down and saw the plant. _Gillikin Stinging Nettle. _The Gillikin, so what do you know. The captain was telling the truth, the City wasn't far- but it would take Elphaba days with how weak she was. She stood shakily and cursed.

Elphaba closed her eyes and took a few steps, the dizziness faded by a large amount. When she opened her eyes she realized that she was standing in a makeshift camp, judging by the things there was one person.

"Lurline dammit, I swear if that Bear came back-"

Elphaba's head snapped up to see a boy looking at her with bright blue eyes, like Fiyero's. Sandy blonde hair was parted messily on his head. She looked down slowly to the rifle in the crook of his arm.

She thought about what she could do, taking a defensive stance. She couldn't run she was too tired and he was clearly fit enough to overcome her.

"Don't move." He backed slowly into his tent, the rifle trained on her. She heard the click and braced herself, ready for it. After all this, faking her death, dying then surviving she would die at the hands of someone she didn't even know. But the only thing that hit her was a heavy bag.

"Ow…" She said, rubbing her arm sensitively. She opened the bag, food, water, and a map. She looked at him confused.

"Sorry if I scared you, I couldn't let you get away." The boy said stepping back out of the tent, casting her an apologetic glance. "My name is Avis. I'm Fiyero's brother."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To EVERYONE who reviewed: Oh Shiz, don't kill me.**

Elphaba eyed the young boy carefully, if he was Fiyero's brother he was probably a couple years younger.

"I don't believe you." She tossed the sack back carelessly, even though she needed the contents inside. Avis's brows furrowed and looked thoughtfully at her, his eyes then brightening.

"Oh, I don't blame you. Fiyero never mentioned me did he? We never really got along now did we…?" He chuckled to himself and continued, "You see, Fiyero and I were opposites, yes it was common for siblings but we were the very definition. I think he got more of Mother's playfulness, and Father's low threshold of alcohol. I was more of the studying type, I always tried to get him to be a little serious, but he never listened."

Avis stopped, expecting Elphaba to comment, but she simply stayed quiet.

"Then one day he changed, I could see it in the way he wrote. More pinpointed, less scattered. He talked about a girl with green, no, emerald skin who had amazed him with her compassion in one day. He didn't know what to do, because he didn't love Galinda anymore and was confused."

Elphaba remembered that day vividly, the day the lion cub had been set free.

"Later he wrote to me, telling me of the horrible news. Of course everyone had heard but many didn't understand. I only then realized the true identity of the pronounced Wicked Witch of the West, Elphaba Thropp, secret lover of Fiyero Tiggular. I'm the one who told him to join the Force to find you, it only made sense."

Elphaba smiled. "I always did wonder how he came up with that, he never seemed the type to really plan that far ahead."

Avis looked up hopefully. "So do you believe me?"

"Yes, I do. But we have to get to the Emerald City as soon as possible. Glinda technically saw me 'die'." She noted the confused expression on Avis's face. "Galinda changed her name to Glinda." She said shortly.

"Ah."

Elphaba picked up the bag cheerfully, helping Avis pack. They were about to leave when Elphaba got a massive headache, a jolt ran through her body as the exhaustion caught up with her as well as the poison from the Nettle getting to her brain. The last she remembered was Avis standing over her. She could vaguely hear him talking, maybe even shouting at her.

But a smile spread on her face as she drifted into sweet oblivion.

.:Oz:.

Glinda sobbed. Words and a simple explanation had not been enough for the brief return of the Witch; panic immediately had gone through the crowd, parents cradling young children. Protective farmers buying wards for their crops, father's locking their shutters tight.

The streets had turned cold and dark; no one wanted to believe she was dead again to just have her come back. Robberies started early in the morning, no one wanting to go out, keeping themselves in the shadows fearing for their families and low supplies.

Glinda wasn't sure how to go on, she glanced remorsefully at Fiyero who was resting fitfully on her bed, his straw stuffed arm moving about as if warding off something in his dreams. Yes, he could make it without her- he did once and could do so again.

Glinda hesitated as her hand hovered over the knife in the drawer, and then decided to pull out something else beside it.

She set the matchbox next to Fiyero.

Glinda turned back to the drawer and opened again pulling out the silver dagger, an expensive family heirloom that had once been the key to victory in the great battle of the Upper Uplands, how the Arduenna's had gained such a title. It was funny, now Glinda would use it to do the opposite.

It would be the final blow to her disastrous life, the final marking of her failure.

She held the dagger in both hands so that it hovered an inch above her breast. Giving a final glance at Fiyero she moved the dagger downwards, shutting her eyes.

**Uhhh, I repeat please don't kill me and please review :D MWHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Elphie your WWW**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So Willemijn is gone, and I didn't see her. I cried from the corner in my room all the way in Arizona. BUTTTT I got tickets to see Idina Menzel on June 8****th****! Just… so happy. **

**By the way Dorothy is just gone. I used her. BWHAHAHAHA. **

"Elphaba, Elphaba wake up please!" Avis put his hands on his head. Panicked and looked around, only finding a canteen of water, he threw it on her.

Elphaba fidgeted a bit at the impact and cringed. "Haven't you heard the rumors? You'll melt me."

Avis flushed. "Sorry, I totally forgot. Do you need a towel? I'll get you a towel." He raced of into the tent to find one.

Elphaba smiled weakly at his distress and the fact that he completely missed her joke. It was okay though, she wasn't a very humorous person anyway. Avis was worse in these situations then Fiyero, but then again Fiyero was pretty good with them. She wondered how he was which brought her back to the reason she had fainted. At first she had thought it was exhaustion added onto the after effects from the nettles, maybe it was but there was definitely more to it.

It was a hallucination. She had been in Glinda's room in the palace. She was overjoyed when she saw Fiyero sleeping soundly on her bed. Moving to take a step towards him she found that she was constricted by something sticky. And warm. Dread came over her when she turned around as much as she could to see the walls painted in blood. She whipped back around to Fiyero, but only to find the curtains over Glinda's bed hanging by a thread, burning. Flames obscured Elphaba's view of Fiyero. She was about to yell out to him when a wave of blood drenched her, filling her open mouth. Avis's rescue had been a horrible wakeup call.

Tingling overcame her palms and slowly filled her body. Sparks flew around her as the air started crackling. Shit.

"Um, Avis grab onto whatever you need." She warned, luckily he listened to her without question.

There was a flash of light as if the sun itself had exploded and both of them hit the ground with a thud.

Elphaba smiled as she felt the soft fluffy carpet that spread over Glinda's floor beneath her.

She got up to go to Glinda; she missed her so much it was like losing Fiyero all over again. Elphaba stood, forgetting about Avis and even Fiyero, who she had seen still somehow asleep through all of this.

When she saw Glinda a look of pure rage crossed her face.

She stuck out her hand, unsure if it would work. Glinda kneeled before her, pressing a dagger to her own chest. The dagger flew into the mirror shattering it as it drove itself into the wall behind it. Glinda's head snapped up to see Elphaba standing before her, a murderous look on her face that Glinda also could've used to kill herself.

"Elphaba?" "Fae?"

Two dazed voices came at the same time. Elphaba's thoughts were interrupted as she reached out and helped Glinda up. Once Glinda was able to stabilize on her own she let go.

"What the hell were you doing?" She spat at the blonde. "And you!" She whipped around to Fiyero who was now sitting up. "YOU WERE ASLEEP?! Dammit Fiyero, you are useless! She was about to kill herself-idiot!" It wasn't clear who the last comment was directed towards.

Glinda had never seen her so livid, sparks were literally flying from her palms like the day she first met her but this time they danced around her wildly. Glinda struggled, unable to say anything.

"I'm sorry Elphie! I couldn't do it anymore… I couldn't… The lies, and them, and you were gone! There was nothing!" Glinda shook her head as she felt the silent tears slide down her face.

"What about me? Am I chop liver?" Fiyero said, trying to lighten the mood while still staring at his brother who waved at him meekly.

"Shut up!" Elphaba snarled. The emerald witch shut her eyes and turned to Glinda. The brim of her hat shadowed her face and when she looked up Glinda expected to see hate and anger. But there was only sadness.

"Why. Why Glinda, I'm not worth it." She whispered. "I never was."

**By the way, odd timing but I really have writers block with When it Rains I'll be There and I was thinking of writing a story well, no really but it's just the musical as a fanfiction but with (hopefully) more depth. Because really, I'm sure they weren't at Shiz for only what, two or three days. Should I? And if I do should I put the songs in it or just make them into words?**

**Elphie your WWW**

**PS: Well that was rather touching. **


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING THIS?!  
…Pffft shut up.**

**Fluff… fluff everywhere.**

Glinda looked down in shame, unsure how to respond. What Elphaba did next surprised her the most though. She quietly moved over to her and knelt down beside. Hesitantly, as if thinking it may be too soon Elphaba gently put one arm around her and helped her up.

"Glin… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shout, it's just… I can't bear seeing you like this…" Elphaba's voice trailed off and Glinda looked up to see tears pooling in her eyes. She smiled weakly and reached up to wipe them away.

"Careful, Elphie. You might melt." Elphaba blushed to a darker shade of green at this.

"You're never going to let me forget that I did that will you?" The green girl groaned.

"Nope. Don't you think the 'OHHH I'm melting, what a world, what a world was a bit over the top?" Fiyero burst out laughing from where he was on the bed, now sitting up talking to Avis who was startled to see his brother had become a scarecrow. He had actually believed he had died.

"You _actually_ did that, Fae? Oh Oz, I'm so proud of you!" He beat the bed in a fit of laughter and Elphaba blushed even harder. "Well…" Elphaba said trying to think of something to explain herself to Glinda and Avis who were now also laughing contagiously. "He dared me to!" She managed to glare at Fiyero before beginning to laugh herself.

"You guys are such jerks." She mumbled, pushing Fiyero off the bed. "HAH! Too bad that didn't hurt!" He laughed throwing a handful of straw at Elphaba.

"GLINDA! Get me the Grimmerie!" She realized she finally had access to the old spell book. Glinda got up and ran into her closet later coming out with the musty tome.

"I thought you said spells were irreversible?" Fiyero said looking confused because he knew what she was doing, or trying to do.

"They are! But who said we can't use another to cover it? You're too literal!" Avis caught on quickly, him being the scholar Fiyero never was realized the small loophole that made you feel stupid if you didn't see it before.

"Exactly!" Elphaba excitedly flipped through the book until she found a page with inscriptions that made sense to none of them.

"A tay, natum, natum- Atkal stulbs princis!" There was a flashing light, joy filled Elphaba as she blindly rushed to Fiyero…

Once the light subsided she saw him clearly. He was still a scarecrow.

She fell dumbstruck to the floor shock etched on her face. "No… that was supposed to work, it had to work! What went wrong? Oh my Oz, I'm so sorry Fiyero!" Elphaba turned the other way and bit her tongue to prevent herself from crying.

Fiyero tried to hide the disappointment he felt, but it was hard. Glinda elbowed him hard where his stomach would be to get him to say something. "Ow."

"Really that's all you have to say?!" Glinda asked enraged at the brainless prince.

Elphaba's head snapped up as she looked to Fiyero. "Wait. What did you say?"

"Um, Ow."

Elphaba picked up a pillow and started to beat him with it. "OW! Fae- What- Are- You- Doing!" He said, blocking the hits with his shoulder. He looked over to Elphaba and saw the straw on the floor and his bare shoulder. His eyes widened and he eagerly ripped away the straw revealing scarred flesh from when he had been beaten. Fiyero tossed the old hat off his head and let his sandy colored hair fall over his face.

"Oh Fae! You did it!" He picked her up and spun her around, nearly hitting Avis in the process.

"Why don't you take off the rest of those rags?" Glinda asked, shifting the straw to a corner with her foot.

"Um… do you think I could have some clothes before I shed my glory onto you?"

Avis gagged and Elphaba realized what he was talking about and scrambled onto the bed, scarred for life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Failey: I gagged writing that.**

**Maddy-Fae: You're mean, don't talk to me. JK I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS.**

**Happy3611: …Shut up. PEOPLE SCARRED FOR LIFE BY THE ENDING OF ELPHABA-WWW'S ENDING TO CHAPTER 10 OF TRUTH  
1. Elphaba Thropp  
2. theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611  
3. Elphaba-WWW**

**Elphiesglinda- Don't be :0 You keep me inspired and happy.**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! **

Glinda came out of her closet with Fiyero closely behind, still blushing intensely. He was fully human again wearing a clean white tunic and beige pants.

"What now?" Elphaba asked suddenly. Glinda turned and looked at her friend, confused.

"What do you mean 'what now'? You're all here and that's all that matters. Avis you too, you're always welcome here." Glinda flushed just mentioning him, Avis cast her a dashing smile. Elphaba barely stifled a laugh, she wasn't very good at matchmaking and things like that, but she could tell Glinda and Avis would do beautifully together. Opposites attract- just look at her and Fiyero for Oz sakes.

There was a knock on the door and Glinda paled and rushed to the front, after pushing the others to the back of the room.

"Who is it?" She asked as calmly as possible.

"Lady Glinda, just a few of the guards. We have permission of entry. We heard strange noises and have to check around. I'm sorry if we're ruining any of your privacy, we'll give you a few seconds to clear up."

"Three."

Glinda turned around panicked and tried to usher the others out.

"Two."

Elphaba protested, saying she wouldn't leave her again. Fiyero stood by her and Avis stood to the side, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"One, we're coming in, Miss." The door burst open and three Forcers stood shocked for a second before pulling into a defensive stance. "You just refuse to stay dead don't you?" The captain roared, remembering his encounter with Elphaba, he rushed forward with his spear.

Elphaba was about to counter with a violent blow of magic, but Glinda quickly interfered.

"STOP!" Everyone froze, not literally though. They had never heard the petite blond yell before or look so angry. She must've finally snapped from all that pink.

Glinda turned to the Captain. "First of all, I'm okay, look no harm! Second, do you seriously think that I wouldn't have called you earlier if I needed, third, I don't have a third! You're just an idiot!"

Then she turned to Elphaba. "And you!" The green witch gaped. "I want to make a good name for you, Elphaba Thropp I don't really think it's going to help if you go around magicking every other person you see."

"Glin-" She began, attempting to calm her down.

The Captain stood with the other two guards, who he ordered to detain the Witch, wondering how Glinda was talking to her without even flinching.

"Captain!" Glinda screamed to get his attention and turned back to Elphaba sympathetically, who was now back in the guards clutches. "Don't you see? She was never going to harm anyone! She just… She just… wanted to help."

The captain didn't listen.

"Take her down to that prison there! Torture her or whatever you need to do until she tells us why she was keeping Prince Avis and Lady Glinda here." He snarled and the guards violently pushed Elphaba down the stairs, who shuddered at the sudden turn of events but fought back valiantly. This only resulted in them beating her in the temple, rendering her unconscious.

"No! Don't hurt her! Please, don't hurt her, Elphaba!" Fiyero chased after them, only to be stopped by Avis and Glinda who told him it wouldn't help if he was taken to for choosing her again.

"Fae…" He repeated quietly, kneeling down his face buried in his palms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, first of all thank you Ozzie for catching up and reviewing everything o.o I loved them :)**

**To ****Everyone****: Yes, that was a total No Good Deed moment… but in reverse?! I couldn't resist, sorry :P… AND NO YOU CANNOT HAVE AVIS- NONE OF YOU CAN. HE'S MINEEE D:{ Well… actually Glinda's. Let's just say everyone was scarred by Fiyero's comment at the end of chapter 10.**

In all her years of being on the run, Elphaba was never captured. Ever, now finally when she thought she was safe with Glinda, of course she is caught and thrown into SouthStairs. Oh the irony. The captain stared down at the Witch.

"What's your name? It doesn't seem important to anyone that we know who you are." He scowled.

"Viyer." He said shortly, directing two guards to take her from her cell.

"So where are you taking me, Vi?" Elphaba cocked an eyebrow; she wondered how long she could continue to tease him until he snapped.

He only smiled cruelly. "Remember what I said about torture?"

Elphaba bit her lip. "Yea sure, I'm ready."

* * *

Glinda sobbed into Avis's shoulder who comforted her secretly liking the fact the blonde relied on him for relief. Fiyero paced back and forth occasionally looking down the hall. Avis's head snapped up as he had an idea. He wasn't deemed the smart one in the family for no reason. He grabbed Fiyero's hand and Glinda's hand and raced down the hall to the throne room.

"What- where are we going?" Glinda asked, tripping over her own foot, attempting to slip flats on.

"Going to find Elphaba, I've had an idea!" He turned to Fiyero. "Uh, where's the 'secret' entrance from the throne room to SouthStairs, it was a good idea Fiyero, but everyone knows about it."

Fiyero groaned. "Oh come on! That was like the only thing I did for the force- is nothing sacred!" He frowned and pointed behind the Wizard's mechanical head, drooping from lack of usage. "Back there. We can wait and ambush any guards."

Fiyero led them to the back and showed them the door, a hidden panel. "Here it is- ow!" He grabbed his nose which had been hit by the door opening. Fiyero recovered quickly and tackled the guard in the front- who just so happened to be the captain. His eyes widened when he saw Elphaba in hand cuffs.

Avis pulled Glinda next to him. "We, Avis and Glinda, Prince of the Vinkus by… default… and ruler of Oz orders you to let that prisoner go!"

"Lady Glinda you're crazy… and Prince Avis, this is a wanted criminal, a witch!" Glinda stared him down, Viyer cringed.

"Tell me one thing she's done wrong." Viyer struggled for words looking wildly to his guards for support, they shook their heads.

"She held you captive just now!"

"I was talking to her!"

"You sound like kids fighting!" Elphaba groaned to herself, they ignored her, silencing her with stern glares..

"Shut up already! You are hereby released from duty, thank you for your time, captain- but we will no longer need your services. Fiyero, you will resume duty as captain." The guards stood there impassively as they watched their new captain for more instructions.

"Um, Glinda, I don't think I can. Elphaba…" His voice trailed off and his eyes met Elphaba's. She was glaring at him. "Oh right! Guards! You may release the prisoner, you are dismissed!" Elphaba rolled her eyes. Glinda smiled, she still had her same sense of humor.

"Yes, oh mighty _captain_. Thank you for bestowing your trust in me by letting me out of Oz damned prison." Elphaba deadpanned, rubbing her wrists when the shackles were.

Glinda cleared her throat. "You're worried you can't stay because of Elphaba? I have a solution." Her eyes sparkled mischievously and Avis looked to her confused.

"What is it?"

Glinda full out grinned. "We're gonna make you popular, Elphie."

**YOU'RE GONNA GRIN AND BEAR IT, YOUR NEW FOUND POPULARITY :D**

**Elphie your WWW**


	13. Chapter 13

"Ow… OW GLINDA I THINK YOU'RE RIPPING ALL MY HAIR OUT!" Elphaba hissed.

"That's your fault! It's just a tangled mass of hair, when was the last time you showered?" Glinda said, frowning in disapproval.

"…"

"Ew, Elphie that's gross."

Elphaba groaned. Fiyero looked on, amused as Avis tried to find him something suitable to wear in public. He came back with a deep blue suit. Fiyero cocked an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Av, are you serious?" He nodded.

"Yea, you've both got some cleaning up to do."

"ALL DONE!" Glinda squealed turning Elphaba to the mirror so she could see herself. For once, Glinda had done her hair in the way they had agreed on, not what she wanted. She left her hair down and took a bit from each side's front and tied it to the back. Glinda had given Elphaba her best puppy eyes to do something more 'elegant' Elphaba strictly refused.

"Now for the dress!" Glinda said racing to her massive closet. "Glinda! It better be decent!"

She could faintly hear the bubbly blonde singing, "Popular! You're gonna be popu-ular, I'll teach you proper ploys when you talk to boys little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!"

She returned with a familiar black dress, but it wasn't only back. Sewn into the skirt were what seemed like hundreds of bands varying in dark colors. The bodice had been patched over and over again, along with the sleeves but it gave it an earthy, natural look.

"You…"

"Yea," Glinda's voice trailed off for a moment. "You left it when you 'melted'."

Elphaba's mind flooded with guilt. "Look, Glinda I'm sorry I really am." The blonde smiled playfully and cut her off. "Nonsense! Stop apologizing it's in the past."

"Why this dress?"

"We want the Ozians to see you as you are, but I'll explain what really happened. I do wish I'd gone with you though, Elphie."

"No you don't, well maybe you do. But it wouldn't be worth it. Besides, look where we are now. We're going to fix everything… and I can't believe I agreed to this." Elphaba put the dress on; shying away from letting them see her. She had them turn the other way, even Fiyero. She was still extremely self-conscious.

Fiyero slipped on the suit over his tunic and found suitable pants in his old room.

Glinda turned to Elphaba. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said grimly, placing her hat firmly on her head.

The crowd waited anxiously beneath the balcony Glinda always made her appearances on. Elphaba and Fiyero stood back in the shadows, waiting for her signal. Avis stood by her to help, to leading officials would help explain the matter at hand. Glinda had called a mandatory gathering for the residents of the Emerald City.

"Fellow Ozians," She began, her hands trembled a bit.

_'What if they receive this the wrong way?' _She thought. She pushed the thought away and continued.

"For the past year we've been living without disturberence from the Wicked Witch of the West." Cheers erupted from the crowd, and Fiyero saw Elphaba visibly cringe.

"But today you will find out, that during her four years of terror… there was nothing to fear." Glinda waited for a response, any response but there was none so she continued.

She took a deep breath. "7 years ago, I first attended a school called Shiz. I met a girl who I thought I would continue to hate my whole life long. Over a period time,"

"And with the help from my brother, Prince Fiyero." There were a few gasps that he had used the traitors name so casually.

"We became inseparable friends. Her name was Elphaba Thropp. She was the kindest person I would ever meet and have the fortune of knowing."

Elphaba's heart pounded in her chest, she looked anxiously to Fiyero who squeezed her hand to comfort her. Yes, no one would recognize her by that name but it wasn't too late for Glinda to turn back. None of the Ozians had made the connection yet.

She didn't though.

"She got me into a sorcery class, she was very talented… Me, not so much. She got a letter one day to visit the Wizard here; she would become his Grand Vizier. She asked me to go with her to the City, and I did." Her eyes clouded with grief.

"But everything went wrong, she had to flee, branded as a danger and traitor… her green skin made her a target. She was no longer Elphaba Thropp- she became the Wicked Witch of the West because she was a victim of the power hungry political leaders." Glinda reached out behind her. Elphaba grasped her hand and Fiyero did the same with Elphaba.

"She had cruel, cruel rumors said about her. And one day she used them to disappear, she was scared, broken, and lost. She couldn't run anymore. She faked her death and left."

"Keep an open mind to what I'm about to show you." She said hesitantly. She pulled Elphaba out without warning. Elphaba and Fiyero were pushed to the front by Avis and Glinda, Elphaba stood with her eyes fixed firmly on the crowd, but in a way so that they would not be intimidated. Fiyero almost smiled goofily. There was no sound; silence was laden over the crowd. A man spoke suddenly with undeniable courage.

"I remember, I once worked at Wizomania, I remember two girls. One looked like you, Lady Glinda. And the other like… Miss Thropp." He didn't use her title. "I will never forget the sense of happiness they had together or there, usually tourists may have the same, but never like you two. Miss Thropp… please accept my apology. No one should have to endure such vicious things." He nodded respectfully.

Elphaba was stunned she looked at the man.

"Thank you sir, I understand why you may have believed the Wizard… He was your leader, who you were to trust- if you couldn't trust him, who were you to look to? But, sir. I know it may have been very hard for you to speak up just now, but thank you for helping me." Elphaba cracked a smile towards the older man.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Elphaba, Glinda, Avis, and Fiyero gladly answered questions. Soon they started telling the Ozians about their times in Shiz.

"…And there was this one time when Fiyero and Glinda painted their skin green because they thought it'd be funny." Elphaba chuckled. "Luckily, they didn't get in trouble."

"Only because be kidnapped you and stopped you from telling Morrible!" Fiyero laughed and Glinda perked up. "OH yes I remember that!"

The crowds slowly started to disperse, muttering about Elphaba's past and the events of the day.

Avis and Fiyero went to share a room and Elphaba told him that she wanted to spend the night with Glinda.

"Glinda, thank you so much." She said quietly pulling her friend into a hug; no words were left unspoken through that one motion or one sentence.

Elphaba pulled away and they quietly both began to sing.

"And then, just like now we can say, we're just two friends."

"Two good friends." Elphaba smiled

"Two best friends."

"Sharing one wonderful, one short day!" Elphaba and Glinda exploded into a fit of giggles and laughs, Elphaba convinced she did not 'giggle'.

FINI


End file.
